How Loki and Doom got by
by serialkiller13
Summary: A collections of one-shots of Loki and Doom's relationship. Warning Mpreg, Childbirth, Nursing, and very explicit activity
1. The Cape

How Loki and Victor Von Doom got by

**Ok so this is just a dribble one-shot like story about Loki and Doom. I have read a lot of Loki and Doom story some good, bad and very disturbing. No seriously what goes on in some people minds on here make me want to gouge my eyes out. Anyway this is rated M because of the explicit contain. Some people rated theirs T and trust me the content was way beyond T or M. So enjoy the Loki and Doom ness.**

** *o*O*o***

**"LOKI!"** Doom bellowed.

"What I'm right here so you don't have to yell." Loki said looking at him annoyed.

**"WHERE IS DOOM'S CAPE!?" **Doom asked him.

"Again stop yelling," Loki said "And as for your cape, I gave it to the servant to wash."

**"WHY!?" **Doom bellowed again.

"For gods sakes stop yelling," Loki said "And your cape was getting dirty and I don't want you fighting the Avengers looking unpresentable."

"Oh." Doom said calming down.

"Yes and next time you start yelling at me without asking a valid question I'm banning you from the bedroom." Loki said bluntly.

"You can't do that." Doom shot back.

"I can and I will." Loki said.

Then all of a sudden Doom grabs Loki by the waist and picks him up bridal style and Loki let out a very manly shriek. Doom start's kissing Loki's pale neck earning him a moan from the god of mischief.

"You know I don't have to go to New York until my cape is done." Doom whispers in Loki's ear.

"Well then," Loki said "As penalty for yelling I sentence you to 5-8 minutes in the bedroom."

Doom grins and carried Loki to his bedroom and slam the door shut.

*o*O*o*

Meanwhile all the servants in Doom's castle hear Loki's screams of pleasure and when they look at each other they can't stop blushing. The servant washing his cape abruptly starts the wash faster and gets done a little earlier than usually. But when he has to take Doom cape to him his trying to squirm out of it so he doesn't have to listen to the noise as he walks to the room…

"I'm not going up there." He said.

"Don't be a baby, I'm sure their done by now." Another servant said.

"If you're so sure you do it." He said.

"Oh, um… you see… um…" the servant try's to make an excuse but can't come up with anything.

"Hmm." He said. Then a one of the girl servants said "Oh for god sake, give me the cape already I'll do it."

The servant gladly hands her the cape and she storms upstairs. All the servants look at each other and one finally says "She is one brave woman."

"Or a very stupid one." Another says and goes back to work.

*o*O*o*

As the girl servant gets closer to the room the sounds get more vivid and she starts blushing uncontrollably. When she gets to the door she knocks very loud and gets on her knees. She's greeted by Doom and he said "Who dares disturbed Doom."

"Um… my king your cape is ready." And she holds his cape up to him.

"Look your king in eye." Doom said in his baritone voice.

The servant looks up at him still blushing looks at him and starts giggling uncontrollably. Doom gives her a funny look and she brush out laughing. Doom looks down at her and yells "YOU SHALL CEASE YOUR LAUGHING!"

She stops but is still giggling and blushing, then Loki comes up behind him and said "Victor who are you yelling at?"

"This servant girl here." Doom said.

Then the servant girl starts laughing all over again and she wasn't stopping so Loki asks her "What's so funny?"

The servant girl whispers something in Loki's ear and Loki starts blushing a giggling but composes himself long enough to say "Thank you for telling me that, Victor can I talk to you for a second."

The servant girl nods and rushes away and Loki and Doom go back inside their room why Doom asks "What did she say?"

"Apparently all the servants can hear us when we you know." Loki said before bursting into giggles.

Doom starts blush before saying "Well why don't we give them a show."

"Oh, round two so soon," Loki said "What about the Avengers?"

"I can always kill them tomorrow." Doom said.

"Ok, then." Loki said.

*o*O*o*

That night, none of the servants could get any sleep because of Loki's yelling. Then in morning everybody stared at the servant girl who gave Doom his cape and when she asked why everybody was staring at her then all said "You gave them ideas did you."

She blushed and said "Maybe." And rush out of there giggling like a mad woman.

*o*O*o*

**So what do you think. Review please.**

**Luv, **

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Leave A Damn Note

**Welcome to chapter two of this wonderful story of mine, I really should be finishing chapter 8 of The Nine Lives of Loki Laufeyson. But I'll finish it soon. But for now enjoy more Loki and Doom.**

** *o*O*o***

Loki woke up in an empty bed in the morning, and thought to himself _'where's_ _Victor?'_ and got out of bed to find him. The first place he checks was the throne room but he wasn't there, so he checks Victor's lab but he's not there either. So he turns on the news but Victor isn't battling the Avengers, So he waits and waits and waits….

*o*O*o*

Victor is on one of his many, private islands setting up a very romantic dinner for him and Loki.

'_He'll be so surprised' _Victor thought '_I wonder what's he's doing right now.'_

*o*O*o*

Loki is in Victor lab on his computer typing a story for his Fan Fiction account, it been a while since his updated it and he has a lot of beta reading to do. His story has gotten 379 followers and 429 favorites.

_'I wonder what Victors doing right now' _Loki thought.

Then his phone beeps, he looks down at the message….

** MESSAGE TO: LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**FROM: DIAMOND HARPER**

_Hey Loki you up for a GGG night. Sapphire, Topaz, and Athena went to some convention we don't like_

_P.S Harley said hi._

Loki looks at the clock and texts back…

**MESSAGE TO: DIAMOND HARPER **

**FROM: LOKI LAUFEYSON**

_Totally, what are we ordering?_

** MESSAGE TO: LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**FROM: DIAMOND HARPER**

_I'm thinking Chinese but Harley wants Indian_

**MESSAGE TO: DIAMOND HARPER**

**FROM: LOKI LAUFEYSON**

_How about we just get some KFC, I'm in the mood for some chicken._

**MESSAGE TO: LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**FROM: DIAMOND HARPER**

_Harley agrees how long will it take you to get here._

**MESSAGE TO: DIAMOND HARPER**

**FROM: LOKI LAUFEYSON**

_I'll be there in 15. See ya._

Loki saves his work and goes up stairs to pack his overnight bag. Before he leaves he scribbles some on Victor's notepad and teleports to his friend's house.

*o*O*o*

Later, Victor comes back to his castle looking for Loki but he can't find him so when he goes to see if his in their bedroom he finds a note in Loki's handwriting….

_Victor,_

_Went to GGG night with my friends I'll be back tomorrow._

_Loki_

_P.S Next time leave a note, dick._

_P.P.S GGG stands for girls, games and gossip_

Victor stares at the note for a moment before going down stairs to drink himself to death.

*o*O*o*

When Loki comes back in the morning, the first thing he sees is 10 empty bottles of his favorite vodka line up in a row. Next, he sees Victors armor scatter in pieces leading to the bedroom. Then, he sees a fist shape hole in the wall. Finally, he sees ashes from the fireplace still there and not cleaned properly.

So he did what came naturally to him….

"VICTOR VON DOOM!" He yells "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR ROOM!?"

Victor emerges from the bedroom look at a mad Loki with half-drunk eyes.

"Why are you yelling?" Victor said before he looks are and remembers what happen last night and glares at Loki.

"WHY AM I YELLING," He shrieks "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRASH OUR ROOM!?"

"Why did you leave to party with your 'girlfriends' last night instead of waiting for me to come home?" Victor growled step closer to Loki.

"Why did you leave a note to tell where you were going?" Loki snaps back "You can't just expect me to wait around all day for you to come home!"

Then Victor grabs him by the waist and puts him in to a furious lustful kiss.

"Because I was planning something romantic for us since I've been ignoring you for the past week and a half." Victor growled into Loki's ear.

"Oh." Loki said "Ok, but I'm still mad at you."

"Then let me make it up to you." Victor said kissing Loki's pale neck before carrying him to their bedroom. He strokes with his tongue over Loki's lips, biting his bottom lip and drawing a soft moan from him, before slamming the door behind him.

*o*O*o*

"OH….OH….AH….AH….AH…YES…YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! OH! YES! YES! AH! OH! GODS! OH! YES! YES! YES!" Loki screams for behind the door.

The servants down stairs look up and start blushing at each other.

"Well, at least we know they made up, right?" one servant ask before noticing a person totally unaffected by the sounds going on above them.

"Hey how aren't you blushing?" but the servant seem to ignore him so he taps her one the shoulder and she jumps fright before pulling something out of her ears.

"I'm sorry what?" she said. The other servants jester to her earplugs and she says "Sorry, I gave my other pair to girl who has to clean their fireplace." And she goes back to work leaving the other servants to listen to their king have sex. And trust me that is not as fun as it sounds.

*o*O*o*

**So here's chapter 2. What do you guys think? Review please!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Fan Fiction and Credit Cards

**Chapter 3 is finally here. I decide to take the week off from writing for my stories but now I'm back. So enjoy the Loki and Doom ness.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was on his computer doing complicated math equation and Loki was on his laptop in the Living room typing for his Fan Fiction account and listening to music. Doom decided to go on the internet because he was bored trying to plan to kill to the Avengers, so he check his browser history and sees something called Fan Fiction. So he opens the link and starts reading.

*o*O*o*

Loki is still typing his story and is about to update it when his cell phone beeps, he looks down and has a text message from Harley Quinn his friend.

**MESSAGE FROM HARLEY QUINN**

**TO LOKI LAUFEYSON:**

_Hi pudding how are you?_

**MESSAGE FROM LOKI LAUFEYSON **

**TO HARLEY QUINN:**

_Hey harls what's up, I'm fine._

**MESSAGE FROM HARLEY QUINN**

**TO LOKI LAUFEYSON:**

_Nothing much, actually wanted to ask you something._

**MESSAGE FROM LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**TO HARLEY QUINN:**

_What?_

**MESSAGE FROM HARLEY QUINN**

**TO LOKI LAUFEYSON:**

_Me and Diamond are going shopping later want to join?_

**MESSAGE FROM LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**TO HARLEY QUINN:**

_That depends where are we going?_

**MESSAGE FROM HARLEY QUINN**

**TO LOKI LAUFEYSON:**

_Victoria secret._

**MESSAGE FROM LOKI LAUFEYSON **

**TO HARLEY QUINN:**

_Why? I want to go but just why?_

**MESSAGE FROM HARLEY QUINN**

**TO LOKI LAUFEYSON:**

_Retail therapy._

**MESSAGE FROM LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**TO HARLEY QUINN:**

_In that case I'm breaking out Victor's platinum credit card. He still owns me big time._

**MESSAGE FROM HARLEY QUINN **

**TO LOKI LAUFEYSON:**

_This is one of the times I'm glad you can hold a grudge and exact revenge._

**MESSAGE FROM LOKI LAUFEYSON**

**TO HARLEY QUINN:**

_Ok, I'll see you in 15._

Then Loki closed his laptop and changes his clothes. He grabs Victor's platinum card and leaves a note before teleporting to Harley's house.

_ *o*O*o*_

Victor is read some of the Fan Fiction stories about him and Loki. He can only image what goes on in these sick fan girls' minds when they write this stuff. He does know that Loki is out with his friends, using his card to buy an impressive amount of clothes.

** *o*O*o***

Loki comes back and packs away his new asset for Victor before going down stairs. To see what his up to…

"Victor… what are you reading?" Loki asks.

"I… uh… nothing." Victor stammers trying to hide the link.

"Are you reading Fan Fiction stories?" Loki asks smirking

"Maybe?" Victor said.

"Why read about it when you can have it." Loki whispers in Doom's ear.

Loki places his hands on his pale chest and rubs up and down. Doom turns around and looks at him and asks "Why are you wearing my cloak like a robe?"

Then Loki grins wickedly and steps back and takes off the cloak, to reveal he's wearing nothing but black thigh high boots, black lace panties, and a tight black tang top. As for Doom well let's just say never have a boner while wearing full metal armor.

"Come and find me sweetheart." Loki says and disappers.

Doom really hated it when Loki did that and he went on a man hunt for Loki.

*o*O*o*

Meanwhile Loki was in their bedroom in the exact same thing his clone was wearing, pour two glasses of Victor's good wine and lighting candles. _'Oh, revenge is so sweet.'_ Loki thought to himself.

*o*O*o*

Doom check everywhere possible in his castle for Loki, by now most of his servants had seen him run with a full sported boner. Let's just say the only time they with talk about this in a therapist's office with dolls. Loki had been teasing Doom with his clones. Let me tell that's not a pretty picture for Doom. By the time he check the bedroom, he had enough pent up to explode….

"**LOKI!**" Doom yelled.

"You should have checked here first, Victor." Loki said.

Then Doom was pinning him to the bed and said "You shouldn't have done that."

"Awww, what are you going to do about it." Loki teased.

And Doom grin.

*o*O*o*

"Oh yes, oh yes, Victor! Oh gods, right there – oh – oh – oh – yes, oh, please don't stop, oh god just like that – oh, Victor – ah!" Loki screams from Victor's bedroom.

"I so need a vacation."

"No kidding."

"I think this is an all-nighter people."

"Oh, c'mon."

"They're just going at like rabbits."

"No kidding, we can hear the screaming."

"I have super sensitive hearing and I can hear the suction guys."

"Oh god you really had to say that."

"I don't think I will be able to sleep ever again."

These are some of the complaints of the servants who couldn't sleep because of Loki and Doom on going sex life.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Doom got his credit card bill and boy it wasn't pretty.

"**LOKI!"** Doom bellowed.

"Yes, what is it….." Loki started but looked down to see the card bill and he said "Oh."

"**WHAT DID YOU SPEND 50,000 DOLLARS ON!?" **Doom yelled.

"The new panties and bras you seem so fond of." Loki said smirking.

Doom started blushing before saying "That still doesn't explain why my card is sky high."

"I might have bought a few things for Diamond and Harley along the way." Loki said whose smirk was growing wider.

"Why!?" Doom exasperated.

Then Loki said "Revenge is a bitch ain't it Victor."

Then walk off leaving Doom to stare at his credit card bill.

*o*O*o*

That's why that night Doom slept alone in the guest bedroom and Loki was tweeting '_Got victor back and his sleeping in the guest bed tonight.'_

Emma Frost, Mystique, Enchantress, Sapphire Harper, Diamond Harper, Topaz Harper, Athena Harper, and Harley Quinn like this.

And all the servants where thankful they could go to sleep without having to listen to Loki and Doom going at it like rabbits.

*o*O*o*

**Hmmm. Love me, love me now. Review pleases.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**

**P.S I created a twitter account follow me SuicideSquad13**


	4. Texting Loki's and Doom's friends

**Hey so my friend on Fan fiction was telling me I should totally do more Loki and his friends text messages for this chapter. So here it is. **

** *o*O*o***

**Sapphire:** Hi Loki.

**Loki:** Hey Sapphire what's up.

**Sapphire:** nothing much I saw your tweet.

**Loki:** Did you now?

**Sapphire:** Yeah, pure genius, dude.

**Loki:** Thanks, so how's the rest of the squad.

Sapphire: They miss you.

**Loki:** Oh.

**Sapphire: **Look sweetheart I know you gave up the live but if you ever want to come back there's always a spot for on Suicide Squad.

**Loki:** I know and I always think about it, maybe one day I'll come back, but not now.

**Sapphire:** You once told me you had buried enough members of Suicide Squad family because of our lifestyle. I have always held on to those words and took them to heart.

**Loki:** You shouldn't, you keep our little family together, and the life was just too much for me.

**Sapphire:** Hey Loki, there's something that's been chewing at me that I want to ask.

**Loki:** Yes?

**Sapphire:** Before you left, you said you weren't going to bury me.

**Loki:** Yes and?

**Sapphire:** What did you mean by that?

**Loki:** Sapphire I love you like a sister, you're the leader and the first of all of us. You're the whole reason we're together. If we lose you what would we do, I can only keep us together for so long and….

**Sapphire:** I get your point, and Loki.

**Loki:** Yes.

**Sapphire:** Thanks.

**Loki:** You're welcome.

**Sapphire:** So, want to come over and spar with me?

**Loki:** Totally J

*o*O*o*

**Norman:** Victor?

**Doom: **Yes?

**Norman:** BWHAHAHAHA

**Doom:**?

**Norman:** BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

**Doom:** What's so funny Norman?

**Norman:** Loki's tweet!

**Doom:** What tweet?

**Norman: **Check Loki's page.

**Doom:** Oh no.

**Norman:** Yeah and you know what's the funny part.

**Doom:** What?

**Norman:** Check to see who liked it.

**Doom:** WHAT THE HELL!?

**Norman:** The Avengers, X-men, Fantastic Four, and basic everybody you know likes this.

**Doom:** I don't.

**Norman:** Right forgot about that.

**Doom:** You like his status didn't you.

**Norman:** Maybe *Giggles*

**Doom:** I despise you.

**Norman:** Who cares Loki kick you out of your own bedroom.

**Doom:** I run my kingdom, my castle he doesn't tell me what to do.

**Loki:** I'm sorry what.

**Doom: **Uh-oh.

**Norman:** OOOH, BUSTED.

**Doom:** Shut up Norman.

**Loki:** You're sleeping in the guest bedroom tonight again.

**Doom:** Yes dear.

**Norman:** I just post that on twitter.

**Doom: **I hate you, Norman.

*o*O*o*

**Diamond:** Loki?

**Loki:** Yes.

**Diamond:** My boyfriend asked me for a prenup.

**Loki:** What!?

**Diamond:** What do I do?

**Loki:** Stay put I'll be right there.

**Diamond:** Thanks Loki you're the best.

*o*O*o*

**Tony:** Victor Von Doom you got whipped by Loki!

**Doom:** How did you get this number?

**Tony:** Norman Osborne.

**Doom:** Damn.

**Tony:** But still dude Loki has you whipped, you need to reassert your dominants.

**Doom:** Mr. Stark are you giving me advice?

**Tony:** Yes.

**Doom:** Speak.

**Tony:** find Loki, and lay down the law, it your castle, your kingdom, your money, and your bedroom, it yours and you tell him.

**Doom:** I shall take your advice Mr. Stark thank you.

**Tony:** No problem.

*o*O*o*

**Doom:** I'm never taking advice from you ever again.

**Tony:** What happened?

**Doom:** I confronted Loki in the kitchen while he was making dinner…

**Tony:** Good sign, good sign

**Doom:** He was chopping vegetables with this really long kitchen knife and I asserted my dominants.

**Tony:** Ok your good keep going.

**Doom:** while I was still talking he got out a large butcher knife I didn't know I had and got out so meat and hack it while I was talking.

**Tony:** Uh-oh.

**Doom:** Then he said if I ever talk to him that way again he would take the same butcher knife and cut of my man parts and shove them up my….

**Tony: **I GET THE PICTURE NO MORE DETAILS PLEASE!

**Doom:** I am now banished to the guest bedroom for 3 week.

**Tony:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA

**Doom:** not funny.

**Loki:** it's kind of funny.

**Tony:** Uh-oh busted.

**Doom:** Loki darling it's not what it looks like.

**Loki:** Really then explain why you're texting Mr. Stark.

**Tony:** Yes, Doom why are, you talking to me.

**Doom:**…..

**Loki:** Hmmmp, next time you want advice on how to tame me and 'lay down the law' you will find that you will have to pleasure yourself for 3 months, understand.

**Doom:** Yes dear.

**Tony:** I'm so putting this conversation on twitter.

**Doom:** You will not….

**Loki:** To late Mr. Stark, I already did.

**Tony:** I'm like-ing your status right now.

Doom: L

*o*O*o*

**Topaz:** Dang dude you're fierce.

**Loki:** Like Beyoncé boo boo.

**Topaz:** I see your letting your inner ghetto out.

**Loki:** For the millionth time I don't have an inner ghetto.

**Topaz:** Kept telling yourself that sweetheart.

**Loki:** So…

**Topaz:** So…

**Loki:** I'm just going to go now.

**Topaz:** Yeah, so bye.

*o*O*o*

**Athena:** You didn't!

**Loki:** I did.

**Athena:** Topaz was right you do have an inner ghetto.

**Loki:** Apparently I do.

**Athena: **Tell one more time please!

**Loki:** Ok, so I'm sparring letting of a little steam right and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and Victor comes up behind me to surprise me….

**Athena:** *Giggling*

**Loki:** Then I turn around and kneed him in the groin and said 'HU, I KICK YOU IN YOUR VILLIAN BALLS I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU…'

**Athena:** What did Victor say afterwards?

**Doom:** I asked him where he learn that language and yell at him to get a pack of ice.

**Loki:** How did you get in this conversation?

**Doom:** Given the fact that I can't leave bed because of you I have been reduce to reading your text messages.

**Athena:** That's kind of crazy boyfriend stalkerish dude.

**Loki:** If you don't get out of this conversation Victor I will post this conversation on my twitter page.

**Doom:** Like hell you will!

**Loki:** and I posted it.

**Athena:** That's right Loki let your inner ghetto reign.

**Doom:**L

*o*O*o*

**Norman:** You are really whipped aren't you?

**Doom:** Norman I'm kind of in the middle of makeup sex so…

**Norman:** ok TMI TMI.

**Loki:** Victor get off the damn phone and come back to bed.

**Doom:** Coming.

**Norman:** IT BURN, IT BRUNS, I HAVE GONE BLIND!

*o*O*o*

**Ok I had way too much fun writing this. I took some of the marvel characterS and put them in her along with my made up characters from my story, got any prompts you want to see? Review pleases**

**Luv, **

**Serialkiller13**


	5. A Very Akward Situation

**Ok so I was taking a small break to write this, I nearly got in trouble because of you guys and I like to thank my new Beta princesspomegranate. Check out her work, Any who on with the story.**

** *o*O*o***

"No." Doom said typing away on his computer.

"Please." Loki said covering his phone.

"No, Loki." Doom said still typing.

"She's my god daughter, Victor." Loki said.

"I'm not having a kid stay here." Doom said.

"I won't have sex with you for 10 years if you don't let her stay." Loki said bluntly "Remember Victor I'm a god 10 years is nothing to me."

Doom, panicking at the thought of no sex, said "Fine, she can stay."

Loki squeals and hugs Victor and starts chatting away to somebody on the phone.

'_I'm going to regret this'_ Doom thought and went back to work.

*o*O*o*

The next day Doom was walking in to the library to find and advanced Physics book, but he couldn't find it. When he went around the corner he saw a 7 year girl reading the book, she didn't see him when he walk up but it did startle her when he spoke…..

"I need that book." Doom said to the girl.

She looked up at him and said bluntly "I'll give it to you when I'm done."

"You dare talk back to me." Doom said.

"I do," She said "Hey, while you're up get me some cream soda and popcorn extra butter will ya."

"You dare order Doom around." Doom said trying to intimidate the little girl.

"Did you not hear what I just said, or are you as dumb as the rest of the servants in Mr. Doom's castle?" She said back to him.

"I am Doom." Doom said.

"Ok then," She said going back to her book. Doom just stands there staring at her, and then she looks up and says "Hello, did I not ask for something 5 seconds ago."

"I'm not a lap dog." Doom said.

"Well then get your servants to do it." She said and mutters "Ignorant."

"What did you call me?" Doom growled.

"I said ignorant, dude." She said eyeing him "And don't growl at me."

Doom is about to say something when he hears Loki calling "Nikki, where are you?"

"I'm in here Uncle Loki." The girl name Nikki yells back.

Doom is dumbstruck for a second '_So this is his god daughter, she a feisty one isn't she.' _He thinks.

Then Nikki says "I can read minds Mr. Doom. I'm smarter than the average 7 very old so of course I'm not going to be intimidated by you or any adult figure."

Doom looks genuinely afraid for a moment before Loki comes up behind him and said "I see you have met my god daughter, Nikki."

"Don't worry Uncle Loki I didn't break his mind." Nikki said and then lowered her voice and looked directly at Doom and said "Yet."

"Nikki." Loki said trying to hold back a smile.

Doom who really creep out by all of this said "I'm going to be in my lab if you need me."

"Ok, Victor." Loki said turning his attention back to Nikki, who was thinking '_I'm going to have so much fun with him.'_ As Doom walked away.

*o*O*o*

Doom was in his lab trying to make an equation work heard his door open and slam shut. He was about to yell when a 7 year old voice said "If you yell at me, I'm going to give you an aneurysm."

Doom turn around to see Nikki drinking a dark liquid out of a straw. He was about to say something but Nikki said "You forgot to carry the 2 and to rebalance the equilibrium."

"I…what?" Doom said confused.

"Your equation," She says "It can't work because you forgot to carry the 2 and to rebalance the equilibrium."

Doom looks at the screen and finds that she's right and redoes the equation, when he get done everything fits.

"Thank you, Nikki." Doom said.

"No problem," she says pulling up a chair next to him and sits down and stares at him. So Doom says "What are you drinking?"

"Cyanide mix with Chlorine and Ammonia." Nikki says "With a hint of poison ivy."

"That's poisonous." Doom said in shock "How are you not dead right now!?"

"You know my aunty Sapphire, yes," She said and Doom nods.

"I don't know her personally but I have met her before and your uncle talks about sometimes." Doom said.

"Well, like her and her sisters and Uncle Loki, I'm immune to all toxicants and poisons." Nikki explained.

"How?" Doom asked.

"Uncle Loki's friend, Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley also known as Poison Ivy made us a serum that makes us immune to all poisons and toxicants." Nikki said.

"Oh, wait if you're immune to that why drink it?" Doom asked.

"It a joke between everybody since we can't die from it and it tastes pretty good." Nikki said.

"Ok, so um…." Doom started "Why are you sitting there?"

"I'm watching you work," Nikki said "Isn't it obvious?"

"Um… ok." Doom said and went back to work with Nikki looking over his shoulder.

*o*O*o*

Later Loki came down stairs to find Doom teaching Nikki Advance Quantum Physics. He just smiled and walked back up stair to go type on Fan Fiction.

*o*O*o*

Three days later Nikki left to go home and Doom kind of miss her.

"She was very entertaining for the time being." Doom said to Loki after 'thank you sex' that night.

"It seems you were getting along with her just fine." Loki said coming down from his ecstasy high.

"Maybe she'll stay with us again soon." Doom said.

"Or maybe we could have our own." Loki said.

Doom look at him for a second and said "You're joking, right?"

Something flashed in Loki's eye for a second but instead he said "I don't know Victor you did a pretty good job, the law had to come tonight."

Which was inertly true, the Avengers hadn't seen Doom or Loki in a while and got suspicious, hop into the Quinjet and came to his castle to see what they were up to and caught Doom and Loki in a very compromising position, as in Loki on his back while Doom thrust into him, the reactions were comical.

Tony and Clint we're screaming "MY EYES, MY EYES, IT BURNS."; Steve and Natasha turn a very bright shade of pink and look away; Thor threw up in the nearest wastebin before covering his face with a cushion; and the Hulk fainted, no seriously the Hulk fainted.

Doom looked shock and embarrassed, Loki just threw a pillow at them and yells at them on how they were ruining his climax and told them to get out. Avengers happily left and drag the hulk with them, while Doom and Loki continued.

"Well, it's a night to remember." Doom chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

*o*O*o*

The next morning Doom was woken up at the sound of Loki throwing up in the bathroom and Doom was rubbing circles on his back while he finish. Then he carried Loki back to bed.

"Do you feel all right?" Doom asked.

"No, I just threw up in the toilet." Loki said.

"Well, why don't I make you something for your stomach?" Doom said walking to the door.

"Victor, wait." Loki said.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." Loki said.

And Victor Von Doom fainted on the spot.

*o*O*o*

**Again I had too much fun with this chapter. I should be typing for my other story but I need a break. So what do you think? Review please.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13 **


	6. Childbirth

**It been a while hasn't it I have been working on my other stories I need to finish this one so enjoy childbirth, also Norman Osborne is in this one. I made this chapter extra-long so enjoy.**

** *o*O*o***

When Doom came back to reality, he heard Loki crying in the bathroom and said "Loki, I'm sorry, I was just nervous, please don't be mad."

Loki came out of the bathroom and said "You really mean that?"

"I do." Doom said "Now come on let's get you back in bed."

And Doom scooped Loki up and carried him back to bed.

*o*O*o*

After that day the next nine months were insane, Loki had every single mood swing known to man, insane cravings, and everybody was afraid of him. So when Norman Osborne came to visit he was very careful around the two…

"Victor, how have you been?" Norman said.

"Though hell," Doom said taking his jacket "Loki is evil reincarnated."

"I heard that," Loki said coming around the corner with his massive stomach.

"Loki, I heard you and Victor were having twins," Norman said.

"Yep, so I'll never have to go through this twice," Loki said. Then he put his hands on his back and hisses a little and Doom was by his side and said "Try not having them tonight, I sent all the servants home that includes the midwife."

"I'm fine!" Loki snapped and Doom backed off a little and Loki said "Look I'm sorry, I really hate these hormones."

"So how about that drink you promise me, hmm." Norman said.

*o*O*o*

The three were siting upstairs by the fire, just talking about stuff, when Norman said "Well I better get going, before I get snowed in."

"Too late." Doom said looking out the window "The doors blocked and I'm pretty sure the landing pad is frozen over, looks like you're staying here for the night."

"Well, that's not a bad thing," Norman said smirking.

"Well I'll show you to your room," Doom said walking down a hallway with Norman following.

"You know we all made beats that you would freak out when Loki labor," Norman said "I beat you pass out."

"Please, I spent nine months with a severely hormonal pregnant god," Doom scoffed "I can hand anything."

Then at that moment Loki screamed "Victor it's time!"

And Doom started panicking "What the midwife isn't even here and oh god!"

Norman slapped Doom and said "Get a hold of yourself and let go see him is probably a false alarm."

Doom gets himself together and he and Norman walk back into the room were Loki was breathing heavy and Doom went to his side and said "Loki it's probably just a false al…" But he didn't finish because Loki's water broke right then and he had a strong contraction, and grab Doom's hand and squeezed so hard Doom's eyes began to water…

"Victor!" Loki shouted "Get me to our bed room, now!"

"Norman help!" Doom said and Norman help carrier the pregnant god into Doom's bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

"We got to start counting minutes," Norman said. Doom did what he was told and started counting, then Loki had another contraction and Doom eyes widen "He's 2 minutes apart!"

"What, oh shit!" Norman was panicking now along with Doom who was holding Loki's hand. After 3 more contraction's Loki was yelling profanity at Doom whose hand was swelling…

"I hate you!" Loki screams at Doom, and squeezed harder. Doom looks at Norman who says "Ok, somebodies got to check how far along he is."

"Yeah you." Doom said.

"What I'm not looking down there!" Norman shrieked "Why can't you do it!?"

"For one thing I might past out, and another thing I'm on hand duty unless you want to take over." Doom drawled.

"I'll take hand duty for 200, Alex." Norman said.

"Be my guess," Doom said as soon as Norman took Loki's hand he said "See this isn't so…OH MY GOD!"

Loki had a contraction and squeezed hard on Norman's hand it probably would have broken. Then Norman said "Ok, ok, Victor please take your boyfriend hand back!" and Doom took his place back at Loki's side, And Norman look under the covers and said "Oh dear god..." Norman said as the color started to drain from his face. "Cross your legs!"

"Get a hold of yourself Osborne!" Doom snapped. "Last thing we need is for you to freak out."

"You're going to have to deliver the baby." was the next thing out of Doom's mouth. And all calm that Norman had managed to harness to that point was thrown out the window along with Loki's.

"That Migardian isn't getting anywhere near my child!" Loki growled as the next contraction hit hard on the heels of the last one.

"I agree with him!" Norman shrieked. "I can't deliver a baby; I haven't even been within ten feet of one! Why can't you do it?!"

"Do you want to hold his hand again!?" Doom shouted "Well do ya!?"

Norman shook his head violently and lifted the covers , Somewhere, Loki thought to protest this, but the waves of pain that he was riding made all thought of that disappear as he instinctively shifted his legs further apart to make room for the coming babe. It took several more motions from Doom, each more forceful than the last, before he resigned himself to what needed to be done. Tentatively, Norman managed to take a look under the covers to check on progress and trying very hard not to stare at the borrowed organs that Loki had taken on to bring the child forth.

"Can you see anything?" Doom asked.

"God, that's just wrong..." was the response.

"Osborne, focus! Can you see anything?" Doom asked again.

"No. Nothing."

"I've..gotta..push!" Loki growled, not caring about anything else as he suddenly grabbed hold of his knees and pushed down hard, a cry escaping his lips as something started shifting downward. Somewhere in the distance, he could sense Doom moving him forward to aid in pushing while encouraging him to keep going. Every once in a while however, he did manage to catch a glimpse of the color further draining from Norman's face while desperately trying to avoid looking at his nether-regions at all cost. If he had to go through this pain, better to keep someone uncomfortable while doing it. He nearly smiled from the irony of it all. And that was the way it went with the three; Doom bending Loki in half with each push with Norman checking down below while looking for anything to emerge, so when a crown of dark black hair began to make its appearance, there was more than a little relief that it appeared to be of human form…

Still it was more than what Norman was ready for. "Holy shit, there's a head!" he exclaimed.

"You think I didn't know that?!" Loki snapped before giving another hard shove, strands of his black hair now plastered to his forehead from sweat. Minutes later he let out a curdling scream at the feeling of his body lighting on fire. "It's burning!" he shrieked.

"Head's starting to crown." Doom realized "You've got to stop pushing."

"You do this and see how you like it when someone tells you that..." Loki growled as his grip tightened further on Doom's hand, but managing to shift the push to panting.

"Norman, listen to me." Steve instructed next. "You need to take your hand and just put gentle pressure on the baby's head so it comes out nice and easy. We can't afford for him to tear."

_'It was bad enough to look and now he's expecting me to touch it?' _Norman thought to himself. Loath as he was to do it, Norman managed a nod and did as he said, cupping the tiny infant's head in his palm as with each breath more would appear. Loki's breathing seemed to grow in intensity as muscles were stretched to their widest limit until he could no longer hold back and bore down hard, forcing the rest of the head out to a loud shout.

"We got a head!" Doom said excitedly as he leaned forward to see; and Loki wishing that he hadn't.

"Thank you...Captain Obvious..." was all Loki could say, trying to catch his breath and thankful for the sudden relief of pressure.

"Come on Loki. You've got to push." Doom encouraged.

That seemed to do it. Nodding, somewhere inside him he seemed to find the strength and with new determination pushed as hard as he could as the next contraction started. A mangled cry escaped his throat as he felt shoulders trying to shift their way free. He fell back in Doom's arms, exhausted.

"Come on; push harder." Loki could hear Doom saying.

"I ca...I can't..."

"Yes you can." came Norman's voice this time, the head gently clasped in his hands.. "You're the freakin' god of mischief. Now push!"

Somehow that seemed to work, because with another hard push, one shoulder slipped free, quickly followed by the other as the rest moved so quickly into Norman's hands that he nearly dropped it.

The first Twin was here but it wasn't over Norman quickly cleaned the baby off and wrapped him in his jacket, before turning back to Loki who was breathing heavy again and Loki pushed again and scream "It burns!"

Before Doom could remind him not to push a huge contraction came over Loki and he pushed a little too hard, then Loki felt something rip and screamed and Norman's eyes widen and said "Oh my fucking god, he tore."

"Are you kidding me I just tore from my V to A!" Loki yelled.

"It's probably not that bad?" Doom said, and Norman said "He's ruined."

"Ok somebody get this kid out of me!" Loki yelled.

"Ok, c'mon push darling." Doom said.

Loki glared at him and yelled "Shut up, you worthless piece of shit!" And push on the next contraction and Norman said "Ok, I see a head, oh god that's a lot of blood."

"Blood!?" Both Doom and Loki yelled.

"From Loki," Norman said "The man wasn't kidding when he said he tore from his V to his A, you might need stitches."

Then another contraction came and Loki screamed as he pushes the rest of the baby's head out, Doom is trying not to panic but when Loki said "Shit its shoulders are stuck."

"Stuck!?" Doom said "What do you mean stuck!?"

"I means we might be here for a while!" Norman exclaim. Then Loki had another contraction and bore down harder than before and the shoulders shifted and he said "Norman, grab the baby on the next contraction!"

"Why must these things happen to me?" Norman said. Then the last contraction came and Loki screamed his lungs out as he push and the last twin came and Loki fell back exhausted in Doom's arms, letting his eyes close and his breathing slowed and Norman said "Um… you tore pretty bad, want Victor to stitch it up."

"I'll fix it," Loki said reaching for his magic and healing the tear, before falling back and fainting from exhaustion. Doom got up and got a rag and soaked it in cool water before wiping Loki's forehead off from all the sweat, the man was drenched in it.

Norman asked "Want to put them in their crib?"

Doom smiled a little and said "Sure." But before he left he kissed Loki forehead as he slept.

*o*O*o*

When Loki woke up Doom was sitting next to him, reading a book, he was getting up why Doom notice him and said "You should rest, we had quite a night."

"The twins?" Loki rasped since he screamed his lungs out last night.

"Victoria and Lily are fine." Doom said.

"Girls…" Loki said and Doom nodded.

"The midwife came this morning and said they were fine but you might need some rest." Doom said.

"I feel sore," Loki said.

Then Norman came into the room and said "Loki, how are you?"

"I've been better." Loki said before closing his eyes again and falling back a sleep.

"You know I'm going to need therapy," Norman said to Doom.

"You know I videotape the whole thing, right?" Doom said raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't," Norman's jaw dropping.

"Loki wanted to tape the delivery so I set up an camera over there," Doom said pointing to the camera in the corner "It very high resolution."

"How high?" Norman said.

"19 mega pixel." Doom said smirking.

"Oh my god that is very high." Norman said.

"Yep, nothing but the best for my sweetheart," Doom said.

"I hate you," Norman said.

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it," Doom said grinning.

*o*O*o*

**One more chapter and then I'm done, hope you enjoyed. Review please.**

**Luv, **

**Serialkiller13**


	7. The End

**Last chapter, I hope you enjoyed.**

** *o*O*o***

Doom was coming upstairs from his lab when Loki pinned him against the wall and kissed him furiously.

"Hmmm, what have I done to deserve this?" Doom said smirking.

"I sent the twin's to Thor this weekend so I thought I might have you to myself daddy," Loki said seductively.

"Well then," Doom said "Why don't we go upstairs?"

"I got some for you." Loki said.

Doom felt his pant getting tight, and he said "What might that be?"

Loki when into the closet and called out "Remember, when I was in Suicide Squad, and I said before I had Selina make me a cat suit I had my own."

Doom sat on the edge of the bed and said "I recall that conversation."

"Wellllllllll, I found the outfit and…" Loki said coming out of the closet and Doom's jaw dropped.

Loki stood in full leather cat suit with stitches from where he had sown it together, he had black leather boots that seemed attached to the outfit, and he had a whip around his shoulder. Doom was drooling at this point and Loki swung the whip in the air and cracked it and said "I'm catman hear me roar."

Doom was still sitting there and he said "Come to daddy."

Loki said "Sure thing." Then did some cartwheels before turning them into backflips and landed on the bed, and said in a seduced voice "Meow."

*o*O*o*

Loki was on Doom's chest panting heavily, and Doom was sitting back smiling. Then Loki said "Victor,"

"Yes," Doom said looking down.

"I'm pregnant." Loki said.

And Doom passes out.

*o*O*o*

Nine months later….

"Victor! It's time!" Loki yelled.

"Not again!" Norman said from the couch.

This time Doom faints.

*o*O*o*

"Come on push darling," Doom said as Loki squeezed his hand harder than the last time.

"Shut up, I hate you!" Loki yelled with his legs apart and pushed.

"Ok, I see a head!" Norman said and pale even more.

Then Loki screams "It burns!"

And both Norman and Doom shout "Stop pushing!"

Loki stop but was breathing heavily, Norman said "Oh thank god."

"Worship me later!" Loki yelled as Doom wipe sweat off his forehead "Get this kid out of me!"

Norman eased the head down and Loki pushed, screaming in the process and the head was out.

Doom said "Come on one more push."

Loki yelled "Shut up!" then the next contraction came and Loki push hard and screamed and their baby girl came into the world.

"Ok, I got her," Norman said. Loki closed his eyes and said "Mayday."

"Mayday?" Doom said.

"Name…" Loki said before passing out.

Norman said "You own me big time, Victor."

"Shut up." Doom said and carrier Mayday to her crib, before tending to Loki.

"I have got to stop coming here," Norman said "I blame you for have good booze."

Doom chuckled and said "Well at least he didn't tear this time."

And Norman fainted.

*o*O*o*

Loki woke up and Doom said "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Loki rasped.

"Well, how about I message you back," Doom said.

"I'd like that," Loki said.

"You know I've kind of gotten use to this life," Doom said.

"Really?" Loki said.

"Yes, and I have to say I like it," Doom said.

"Me too, Victor," Loki said smiling "Me too."

*o*O*o*

**The end, and Review.**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
